Luca's Bride
by Bliss-art
Summary: Spread rumor that Luca was a gay. Jillia forced her brother to get married. And... the chaos began...
1. The Rumor

**This is my first fiction, or I have to say our first fiction, since Bliss-art is a duo. Well, I think it won't make differences though. Heh.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Rumor **

'Bang!!' the door slammed open.

_'What the hell...??'_ Luca thought. No one was brave enough to do that. But, there was more surprise for him, cause...

"Jillia!?" Luca asked, almost shouted cause of the shock. That's it. The one who DID slam his door was... Jillia, his cute little sister, and... she was crying, "What happened!? Who on earth did make you cry!?" Luca asked, his hand on his sword, ready to draw it at any moment, as a good brother he wanted to defend the pride of his sister, ready to slay anyone who made Jillia cry, even though if it was his own father or the king of another kingdom.

Nah that was a BIG lie. All he wanted to was just... to kill people. That's all, it's just as simple as that. So, back to the story, Luca, who was well-known as a rude, mean, violence mania and else, and else --and his sister was NOT an exception--, had been kind enough to ask his sister what happened to her, and then...

"Brother!!" Jillia hugged Luca, tight. Luca rolled his eyes, almost lost his patience.

_'Calm down Luca... This can be a good reason to kill people, don't you think so?'_ Luca tried to calm himself down, and that kind of thought, with no doubt, succeeded make him to be patient enough to listen Jillia's story.

"So, what's wrong, eh my cute lil' siter?" Luca asked, with a forced smile plastered on his mouth. For a while Jillia didn't say anything, she just kept sobbing.

_'Why don't you just kill her, Luca?'_ the devil inside of him said, provoked him.

_'Nah ... Don't such foolish thing. If you kill her now, you'll get nothing but trouble. You'll have take the responbility, coz you've killed the princess-of-highland, though she IS truly an idiot... And if you listen to her, it's not impossible that the one who made her cry was another royal family member from another kingdom. And what does that mean? War! W-A-R! How many people you can kill there? Hundreds? Maybe thousands!'_ the other devil said.

Okay, then, the more devilish devil won. So here Luca was. Sat nicely, and he also helped his sister to his bed, and ready to listen Jillia's story...

"So, what's the problem?" Luca asked, be as nice as he could, and gave an extra service as he dabbed his siters's shoulder GENTLY.

"... Sob... Someone said that... Sob... My brother is ... Sob... My brother is..." Jillia said, and before she finished her sentence she was crying again.

"Your brother is...?" Luca asked impatiently, but Jillia just kept sobbing, "What the hell happened to that bastard!?" Luca asked, forgot to be nice and... Also one more thing that... Jillia's brother...

"That he's a gay!!" Jillia answered panickly, shook her brother's shoulders in such terrible histeria.

"What!? That's all?! If that's it, you just need to investigate your brother rather than blaming the one who spread the rumour," Luca said calmly, "So that's it, now, go" Luca said as he pushed Jillia to the door, _'Oh dammit, I thought it would be some bigger trouble... geez... wasting my time...'_ Luca grumbled.

"So, you are NOT a gay, right?" Jillia asked innocently.

" 'Course not! Who do you think I am??" Luca answered, a lil' felt offended with the question.

"Really?" Jillia asked again, to ensure.

"Yeah,"

"You're not lying?"

"No,no" Luca answered impatiently.

"Do you swear?"

"Yeah, I swear,"

"In the name of Beast Rune?"

"Yeah I swear I'm not a gay in the name of Beast Rune or whatever," Luca said ignorantly, rolled his eyed, pushed Jillia harder to get out of his room, "Hey wait, why must I be investigated? The one who deserve this is ... your bro... ther...?" Luca said, he frowned in amusement, doubting his own words, felt something was wrong for sure, but not knew what it was.

"And who is my brother, eh, BROTHER?" Jillia asked.

"..." Luca thought for a while, "... Me...?" finally he answered, pointed himself stupidly.

"Who else??" Jillia almost shouted, "So you are NOT a gay, aren't you?" Jillia asked one more time.

"No. Of course not," Luca answered, "Wait... Who the hell did say I'm a gay!!" angered, he drew his sword.

"Nay as you said, brother, 'the rumor wont spread if you do NOT do anything suspicious', so..." Jillia said slowly and then... "WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE!!" Jillia shouted right beside Luca's ear, shook his brother's shoulders in such histeria.

"I didn't do anything!!" Luca disputed.

"Ah! That's it!! 'Cause you did nothing!!"

"What? What do you mean?" Luca asked cautiously, suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"To wipe that rumor out, you must get married!!" Jillia pointed Luca with her forefinger dramaticaly.

"I must-- WHAT!!" Luca's face was pale.

* * *

Please review this, well I won't ask you to a long long long review. I won't protest even if you just say a word. Just tell me, whether it's interesting or not, it's boring or fun. and the most important one, does Luca look like Luca in the game?


	2. Luca VS Jillia

Chapter 2 : Luca VS Jillia

**Chapter 2 : Luca VS Jillia**

"So, Jillia,to get married is not a simple thing to do. You have to get everything prepared well. The groom, the bride, the party, ceremony, invitation, et cetera, et cetera...There are so many things to do, so that you can't just say 'I will get married tomorrow'..." Luca tried to explain, be as calm as he could be. In order to change his sister's mind.

"Yes. So when will you get married?" Jillia asked innocently.

"..." Luca silenced, looked to his sister's eyes. Thinking hard, was she pretending to be idiot or she was an idiot for real?

"What?" Jillia asked again, felt not guilty at all. Luca silenced for a while, then after let out a big sigh, he tried to explain once again.

"I won't be kind enough to explain this-kind-of three times. So listen!" Luca said, a half threaten, "you know what Jillia, marriage is NOT a simple thing to do. There are so many things you must prepared, and those things NEED time. Especially because I am the prince of Highland. Beside, I don't have any girlfriends I want to marry with. That's why, my marriage can't be done, at least not as soon as you want to. Got it?" Luca almost lost both of his logic and calmness, so if Jillia didn't get it this time, may be Luca would slice her to pieces.

"Umh-hum.." Jillia nodded, Luca smiled, relieved, "then, when will you get married?".

"..."blank, "Jillia.. do you understand what I'm saying?" Luca asked, tried the best to not get angry nor slice his sister in to pieces.

"Of course!" Jillia answered, "we must prepare your marriage well, right? So when will you get married?" she asked, innocent-faced.

"#+!!" Luca started to get frustrated, "NO!! I mean, yes… we must prepare my... just say it, engagement, well. And especially when we choose my… fiancee, since I have no girlfriends, so--"

"Of course you haven't. All you know is nothing but war! generals, strategists... so that--" Jillia grumbled.

"But!! If you want me to get married, you like it or not, I've girlfriends or not, I MUST have a partner! A girl who want to be my fiancee!! Since, I have not any girlfriends that means I-DO-NOT have any partner to marry with, right? So that, I-CAN-**NOT**-GET-MARRIED!! Understand!!" Luca said in such high tension, made all of his face red cause of the anger. Jillia nodded her head slowly.

"Then, if you can get your partner, you can get married?" she asked as innocent as before, didn't affected by her brother's anger.

"Well, you can say so," Luca answered, being calm hardly.

"If that's it, just find it!" Jillia smiled, a bright one.

Luca's surroundings darkened in sudden, he almost kicked Jillia's butt, if only he didn't remember that how idiot Jillia could be, she was still the princess of highland, and his only sister if he wasn't mistaken.

"It's not like that!!" Luca shouted again, once again losing his patience which he had tried to build.

"Don't worry, brother... I'll prepare the party, the ceremony, the place, invitation, et cetera, et cetera... just for you!!" Jillia stated proudly.

"Oh good girl" Luca dabbed Jillia's hair gently, though there were angry signs on his head, plus a forced smile, "say it in that way, you can prepare EVERYTHING PER-FECT-LY by yourself," Luca said in such sinism tone,"but looks like you forget the most important thing, that is... because, I, the one you say must get married, HAVE NO BRIDE!!" Luca yelled, right in front of Jillia's ear. He smiled in satisfaction, cause had succeeded make his sister shock, and found the suit place to his anger.

"...But... but..." Jillia said after recover from her shock, "you just need to find the suit one, am I wrong?" Jillia frowned, still had not given up yet.

"Where can I find it, eh? My super ultra wonderful genius lil' sister?" Luca smiled, a wide devilish smile. Jillia silenced, couldn't answer, Luca laughed, felt victorious.

"...Ungh..." Jillia was thinking hard, really hard. And finally, after thinking about 15 minutes, she came up with an answer, "somewhere," she said pointed her forefinger up, still with her as-innocent-as-a-baby face.

"ARGH!!"


	3. Crawl, Whisper and Scream

Chapter 3 : Crawl, Whisper and Scream

**Chapter 3 : Crawl, Whisper and Scream**

On the other silent and peaceful dawn in L'Renouille...

"Brother" someone was creeping on Luca's bed, right beside the sleeping and unaware Luca, "when will you get married" that shadow asked in low voice. Luca woke up suddenly in shock, almost jumped in the process.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Luca screamed hysterically, succeeded in waking up every living creature in the castle.

'BANG!" the door slammed open.

"What happened!? Intruders!?" Han was the first one who came. He was surprise, well... _shocked_ probably. Eyes widened in disbelief, jaw dropped. There was Jillia, was creeping still, her hair was untidy, fell loosely and covered her face. Her gown was the same, untidy. As if she was having a rough battle (what _battle_ could happen on the _**bed?**_ You know now why Han was shocked) "Ah! Sorry for my disturbances," and without saying anything else, he turned his body and went away as fast as his feet could take him. His face was all red, sure he was groggy, even he forgot to give salute.

"Hey, wai--" Luca said, but too late. Han was gone.

"Brother" Jillia insisted, asking for Luca's answer. Her voice was low, and... _ghostly_.

'Crack' vein popped on his forehead, Luca was angered.

"JUST DIE!!" as he threw his sister out of the room.

Luca's mood was ruined, there was no doubt about it. But, at least he had meeting this afternoon. Why he was so happy? Wasn't meeting boring? NO!! Of course no! In the meeting he could have some _chitchat _about war. Yeah, war. That was why now he didn't look annoyed, instead his face was bright.

And now, here he was. In the Great Hall...

"So--" Luca said, was about to bring his favorite topic, when suddenly the room turned in to pitch black. He groaned, annoyed. "Whoever you are, I warn you, I am NOT in the mood to play around today," Luca said, in one of his most threatening voices, "I prefer to kill you, simple," he continued, but here came nothing. No answer, and the room was still in pitch black. He became angrier when he felt something was creeping on his back.

"Brother" a low and deep voice was being whispered from Luca's back. Luca's face palened. Something was going to be repeated.

_"That voice sounds familiar," _Luca thought

"When will you get married!!" that voice shrieked.

"GO AWAY!!" Luca shouted as he spontaneously kicked his sister out of the room.

**Great Hall : Banned!!**

Another time. Luca was in the dining room, eating his dinner, _alone_, when...

"Brother" someone was crawling out from under the table, with her untidy hair that covered most of her face, she asked with low and threatening voice.

He got a company, not a really nice one though.

"When will you get married!!"

"Leave me al--ugh!!"

And everything Luca had eaten was about to come out again.

**Dining Room : Banned!!**

Since the dining room was unaccessable now (that _creature_ had found him there, and somehow he knew that, that _creature_ would come after him if he dare to go there again. And there was no way in hell he'd let that happen) So, here he was, in the bar, looking for something he could eat or at least drink. He ordered drinks for himself, enjoying his time alone. Until, that _voice _came...

"Brother"

And Luca sprinkled his drink out, completely shocked.

"How the hell you get in here!!"

"When will you get married!!" she shrieked, instead answering Luca's answer.

"NEVER!!"

**Bar : Banned!!**

Another time, another place. Kitchen...

_"Who knows that _creature_ is THAT persistent. Follow me to the bar. Doesn't she know that place is dangerous for her??" _Luca thought. Something felt wrong for sure. Why was he worried...? The hell with that damn creature! _"Ah!"_ his face brightened, _"she must have gotten in to trouble now! Ha! That's what you get for stalking me, bitch!" _he smirked victorously, _"huh. But now, if I want to eat I should go here. Damn!"_ he grumbled.

Thanks to that _creature_, now he was here, sat on the darkest and most unnoticeable corner of the kitchen. Grumbling, mumbling, cursing _and_... having food of course. It was weird for sure, seeing a Prince ate in the kitchen (not to mention it was the darkest, deepest corner of the kitchen) while there WAS dining room in the castle. It was absolutely surely undoubtfully WEIRD. But, who wanted to risk their heads just to ask weird things Luca did? He WAS strange already, it would not make must differences if he acted weirder than usual.

"Brother"

"Uh oh," Luca sweated, took his escape as soon as possible.

"When will you get married!?" he heard the shriek echoed.

**Kitchen : Banned!!**

Blacksmith...

"Where's my sword?" Luca asked. He'd asked the blacksmith to sharpen his sword. Made his preparations for war (there was NO war though, at least _not yet_)

"Oh, yes. Please, wait a sec," the blacksmith went in. His mind started to wander. He really became bloodthirsty recently. I mean, he had always been bloodthirsty, but now, he was MORE bloodthirsty, due to his bad mood for weeks. He was sure he heard aloud of 'THUNK!' sound and something sounded like 'HELP!'. It seemed that blacksmith fell and hit he floor, either that or, the blacksmith had been attacked. Heh. Like he would care. He grinned evilly.

"Here," instead of the blacksmith, a hooded man (or so Luca thought) came out, handed Luca his sword. Luca was amazed with his new sharpened sword, thought how _fun_ it would be, to kill with that sword. And that made he late to realize that the voice of that hooded man was somehow familiar.

"Good job," Luca grinned, he was about to take his leave when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He turned and saw that hooded man was holding it. tightly. He contemplated to _test_ the sharpness of his new sword when...

"Brother" (well, Luca thought that hooded person was a 'he' and now he realized it was a 'she') "when will you get married!!" she shrieked, right in front of his face.

"NOT NOW!!" Luca yelled back, as he threw his new sword in order to escape.

**Black Smith : Banned!!**

Rune Master...

"Hey, don't you know how to activate the Beast Rune?" Luca asked. He had to improve his magic since he had lost his sword.

"Yes," the deep voice answered. Suddenly, Luca had a bad feeling. A real bad. He knew that voice... "you must get married!!" she shrieked. Luca threw the closest crystal he could reach and it hit that _creature_'s head with aloud thud.

**Rune Master : Banned!!**

Luca couldn't stop smiling, satisfied with himself for finding this _brilliant_ idea, to escape that _creature. _And now here he was, succeeding his plan... hiding between cows and sheeps and pigs. It took every ounce in him to control himself so he wouldn't jump and eat the pigs, alive... I wasn't something a Prince should do, and more important,_ she _could notice his hiding.

"Huh. She won't find me here," Luca smirked, victorously. But it didn't last long though. Because...

"Brother" here came the deep voice. To make it worse, came from cow's ass, "when will you get married!!"

"!!&#&?!"

**Farm : Banned!!**

That _creature _that happened to be Luca's one-and-only sister was persistent for real. She kept following Luca EVERYWHERE he went. Even to the...

"Huff... There was no way she can get the hell in here, " Luca sighed in relief, leaning on the wall.

'Knock! Knock!'

The knocks came from the window instead from the door. Curious, Luca went to it. Didn't he know sometimes, curiosity could kill? Well, he would learn the hard way, soon...

"Brother" Jillia was there, still in her ghostly form, "when.will.you.get.MARRIED!!" she shrieked, the maximum one.

"You can't get in here! This is forbidden! This is MEN TOILET!!" Luca yelled in frustration.

"Heh... heheheh... " Jillia was smiling in strange way, rather maniacly as Luca usually did, "I will do anything to make you get married!! Anything! ANY-THING!!" she grinned, creeping in from the window.

"ARGH!!"


	4. Score

**Sorry again... I'm such late updater...**

**To the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 : Score

**Chapter 4 : Score**

Luca was being haunted by his cute and harmless sister (or so he had thought). And weeks later...

"Enough!! I'll get engaged!!"

He gave up.

Score 1-0, Jillia lead

* * *

Luca's room...

'Knock, knock,'

Luca silenced, looked at the knocked door, frowning. Somehow he knew this must be something bad... for him. (something bad for Luca, didn't always mean bad for others, example : for Luca wars were truly good things, but for others it were otherwise. you got my point?) . He was thinking hard. Whether to let the person in or just let him stand there.

He contemplated whether to jump out from his window was a good thing or not. And decided it was not a good idea, since his room was on top of the castle.

'Knock. knock,'

The door knocked again, snapped Luca back to reality.

"...come in," he said finally. The door opened, here came Seed.

"Prince Luca, you are summoned by the King. Please come right away," the red haired general said after giving the Prince a salute. Seed tried his best to make his appearances calm as ever, though inside he was shivering. Dealing with Luca was never easy, as if it wasn't bad enough, he should tell the short-tempered Prince something connected with the King aka Luca's father. The relation between the King and the Prince was never good, neither was Luca's mood. And, to tell you the truth, dealing with bad mood Luca was terribly horrible.

Luca kept silent, he frowned in dislike, Seed's heartbeat fastened.

_"And now, he IS frowning. That won't do any good," _Seed thought. There was uneasy silent. Seed started to make escape plans in his head.

"...Alright..." Luca answered, somehow kept his cool. Which almost made Seed's jaw dropped on to the floor.

_"Wow! Sure, this IS a miracle," _Seed's eyes widened in shock AND amazement.

"I still have something to settle. Tell him to wait. It won't take long though," Luca said. Seed nodded, understood, and without wasting even a second, he took his leave.

Luca started to walked in circle, frowning. He knew this must be something to do with his statement yesterday, the one that he had agreed to be engaged (phew, at least it was an engagement and not marriage). Until another _brilliant_ idea stroke his mind. He grinned evilly.

Still in Luca's room, hours later...

'Bang!' the door kicked open. There was... Jillia. Oh, _furious _Jilllia I mean. Luca grinned, he knew this'd happen and what would happen next. He'd have been in trouble, if only he hadn't gotten that _brilliant idea_.

"Brother" Jillia came closer to Luca, who sat idly on his bed. Luca swore he could see Jillia's dangerous glare behind her untidy hair. If looks could kill, Luca must have been dead by now, "why.did.not.e?" she said in her most threatening voice, emphasizing every words.

"But, I didn't know where to go. Seed didn't tell me," he shrugged, in the most innocent way he could manage, as a wicked Prince of Highland Luca Blight could manage.

"Why didn't you follow Seed then?" Jillia asked, her voice was still as threatening as before.

"I still had something to do," he smiled innocently, or pretending so. They had had an intense glare competition before finally, Jillia sighed in defeat. However, this time was her mistake (Seed's to be precise) To make such careless mistake, what a shame. Luca made a victorous devilish smile.

Score 1-1.

* * *

**I know, I know it's so short. That's why I make it double update. Anyway, I update faster! Yay! I know 3 months witout updating is a record taht hard to be broken. Haha. Shouldn't be proud though...**

**And... Thanks again for those who reviewed, or make it fave, or just to read it. **


	5. Know Your Personal

**As I say before, it's a double update... I try to repay my lack of update...**

**Hope you ike it!**

Chapter V : Know Your Personal

**Chapter V : Know Your Personal**

Luca's room…

'Knock, knock,'

Luca silenced. He glared at the door, hoping if he did so, the door would explode, along with the people who knocked it. If only looks could explode… But looks just can't. Poor Luca.

"_That must be Seed, or Culgan, or Solon Jhee, telling me something to do with _**THAT**_," _Luca grumbled, rolling his eyes.

'Knock, knock'

The knocks brought him back to Earth.

"…Come in," Luca grudged. The door opened. It was Solon Jhee.

"Prince Luca—" the general said, "--you're summoned by the King, please come right away," he continued in unison with His Prince.

"—'you're summoned by the King, please come right away,'" Luca said in unison with Solon Jhee, rolling his eyes impatiently. _"oh, please… Can't you be at least more creative?"_

"That's all?" Luca asked, sarcastically.

"In the Throne Room," Solon Jhee added, "just in cases if Your Highness 'has something to do first',". Luca glared at the general, he knew the general was only telling what he'd been told, by Jillia Luca assumed, but he couldn't help it, he still wanted to sliced the general in to pieces.

Now, there was no way to avoid this stupid meeting. A meeting about the topic he hated most, marriage, with a person he hated most, his old man.

So, here Luca was…

Walking to the Throne Room, slowly. Very slowly. As if he had a run competition with some kind of Mollusca, he would lose the run. Walking very slowly, tried to buy as much time as he could. Hoped, no, _prayed _(Luca prayed! Now, you know how desperate he was…) there would be a great earthquake, 9.8 ritcher-scale or even more. Or meteor (better if a _cluster _of meteors) suddenly decided to crash down to the castle, destroying the castle and every living creature in it. Even, he slightly hoped there would be a tsunami, no matter how impossible it sounded. (L'Renouille located near mountains –that was why it was called Highland , right?—not a seashore!)

He didn't want care which disaster would happen, nor he cared about the damage if the disaster DID happen. He also didn't care which Gods (he prayed to EVERY Gods he knew in every way he could at the time) would grant his prayers, as long as the castle destroyed, along with his _beloved _father, and his little sister as a bonus.

Luca'd waited for about ten minutes. Nothing happened. And it was decided, he as an atheist from now on.

"Hah…" Luca sighed in exasperation, "I wish I could find a way to settle all of this fucking mess…" he said to himself.

"_The solution is easy . Just do as Jillia said. Get—" _the devil inside him answered, and before, and before the devil could say the _taboo_ words, 'get married', he got kicked. So hard, till his ass would kiss the moon.

And Luca was on Earth, again. With his damn unsettled problem. The first thing that caught his attention was a maid. A trembling maid, whose face was as white as a corp., having cold sweat, and… immobile. This would be nothing if only she weren't the ninth maid who acted like that, while Luca was on the way to the Throne Room. Now here was the question :

Why they acted like that?

Hypnotized by Luca's erh… _charm…_? Nah, that was out of options. So, why? He saw that _syndromes _before. Luca's eyes widened in realization. He knew it. She was scared. Scared to death, if I might add.

Scared of what? Him? He was scary? If he was scary….

An idea plopped in his mind, but to realize this, he should make sure that he was scary. There was no way to prove this but ask, so that was what he did exactly.

"You, come here!" Luca called the maid.

"… M-me…?" she stuttered, pointing her face stupidly.

"Who else?" Luca growled, rolling his eyes impatiently.

"Y-yes….?" the maid asked, her voice was shaking.

"Am I scary?" Luca asked to the pint.

"Uh, pardon…?" that was all the maid could manage, not believing her own ears. Luca rolled his eyes, he let out an irritated sigh, though he didn't feel like to kill the maid. Well, not _yet_.

"Am I scary?" he repeated. The maid almost fainted. "Oh, c'mon. The question isn't THAT hard. You just need to say yes or no," Luca said, almost lost his patience.

"… I… I… I think…" finally the maid could find her long-lost voice (after receiving Luca's famous death glare).

"Yes? Or no?" Luca urged, impatiently, "Answer me!" Luca yelled.

"Y-yes, yes, yes," the maid nodded out of spontaneous, not even thinking what she was doing.

"So, I'm scary, eh?" Luca ensured, giving the maid a very wide devilish smile. Could not find her voice, again, she only nodded, "really?" Luca's eyes lightened up in child-like way, "you don't lie, do you?" as Luca tried to be as… friendly as he could (just imagine how _friendly _it could be). The maid barely shook he head. Luca's laughter boomed, his usual maniacal laugh. The maid _prepared _herself, be ready to die, but…

"Hahaha! Thanks!" Luca, without giving any warning, he… hugged the maid, his devilish smile still plastered on his mouth. The maid petrified as if she suddenly had a heart attack.

Minutes later…

"U-umh… P-Prince L-Lu-Luca…?" the maid called fearfully.

"Yes?" Luca faced the maid, now started to whistle happily like a child.

"M-m-may… may I g-go n-now?"

"Yeah! Sure! Bubye! Be careful there!" Luca said --very unlike of him-- in a _nice _way, which succeeded scare the maid off. She ran away as fast as her feet could take her. Luca was still happy, erh… overly happy. He continued proceeding to the Throne Room, whistling a very happy tune. The aura around him also changed, from the dark homicidal one to the shocking flowery pink.

Poor Luca, looked like this all get-married things started to have effects on him.

* * *

**That's it! **

**Sorry. Another chap without any sign of the bride. Be patient please. Coz this is more to humor than romance. haha. **

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!**


End file.
